


Afraid

by 8style



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, ISAC 2018, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming hao | The8, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjobs, happy birthday seungkwan, shout out to seokmin for making seungkwan not dumb, thigh riding, this was supposed to be super soft what happened, verkwan are so oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8style/pseuds/8style
Summary: If you had told Seungkwan yesterday he would have his crush making out with him and sitting on his lap in less than 24 hours, he would’ve slapped you across the face.OrSeungkwan finally confesses to Hansol and things ensue.





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s back with verkwan pwp that no one asked for? Hint it’s me. 
> 
> Yeah, This /was/ supposed to be entirely fluffy and sugary sweet but knowing me that’s never gonna happen. This is currently unchecked for spelling and grammar errors because I’m terrible. I also made the dorms really close to the ISAC building bc i’m lazyyyy and shit but!! Happy Birthday, Kwannie! 
> 
> Also!  
> I’m currently writing a verhao fic and I’m 20k~ in. I’m really excited to post it when I’m completely finished so look out for that! Anyway, please enjoy this filth. -sho
> 
> ps. be my friend on twitter -> @haosbf I’m really friendly and love to talk about prompts n stuff and svt in general :D

“We have to go inside now.” Seungcheol reminds the members, arm around Mingyu’s waist and ushering him in through the door. Seungkwan rubs at his eyes, bumping into Wonwoo as they walk in a clump.

It’s the 2018 ISACs, Jeonghan’s injured, Mingyu’s also injured, Wonwoo’s ignoring everyone, Minghao’s not even present, and Hansol looks completely zoned out. It’s also a couple minutes before Seungkwan’s birthday, but no one seems to notice that.

Besides the screaming fans behind them in the stands, that is.

Seungkwan is pushed, gently, into the room. It’s a bit cramped due to the many idols being stationed there, but he can’t protest. He personally doesn’t care much for sports or activities like this, but there wasn’t a way he could skip out on it. He’d already tried faking a fever, but Seungcheol could see right through him and forced him to go anyways.

It wasn’t terrible, he got to see a bunch of Carat’s happily cheering him on when he looked up into the crowd. He even got to snack on this really delicious bread roll, but even that couldn’t keep his mind off his birthday.

He was excited, he always gets a bit more happy with every passing birthday and he hopes this one will bring the same feeling. Yet, no one is acknowledging it.

He’s not a brat, or being difficult, wouldn't you want someone to wish ‘happy birthday’ to you? The Carats have, he can hear them if he listens hard enough, but not the members.

He doesn’t blame them, entirely. Jeonghan got hurt pretty bad after he fell in the relay, Jisoo wouldn't stop clinging to him after he got bandaged up. Jihoon is exhausted and slumped over Seungcheol, he was probably only thinking of sleep not of Seungkwan.

So, he brushes off the thought of being ignored, only to scoot past a few Monsta X members to the back of the room. It’s hard not to see anyone from his group, this year seventeen is in obnoxiously bright yellow shirts and hoodies, but he still can’t seem to find the one person he’s looking for.

He crosses his arms, scanning over the room with a pout on his lips. Wonwoo is sleeping on Junhui’s shoulder in the corner, Chan’s talking with Pristin members, Jisoo and Jeonghan are thigh to thigh-shoulder to shoulder on the floor, and even Soonyoung is sitting pretty next to Seokmin. Where the fuck is Hansol?

“Hey, Seungkwannie.” A voice mumbles into Seungkwan’s ear, immediately he flinches but relaxes when two familiar hands find their way around his hips.

“I was just looking for you.” Seungkwan huffs when he spins on his heal, meeting two big hazel eyes. Hansol looks a bit tired, but less zoned out than usual. The thought of Hansol coming to find him makes Seungkwan’s chest feel a bit warmer.

“Me too, you almost disappeared before the best part of today.” Hansol grins, lightly rubbing his thumbs in circles on Seungkwan’s hips. Seungkwan would be worried at this amount of PDA around other groups, but he can’t bring himself to care at this point.

“And what’s that?” Seungkwan teases, rocking slightly in his step. Hansol gives him a _look_ and takes Seungkwan’s hand in his and tugs him towards the door.

  
“Hey, are you sure we can leave?” Seungkwan asks nervously, stilling as Hansol tries to continue pulling him.

“It’s fine, the Carats are doing something.” Hansol assures, raising his eyebrows to earn a laugh from Seungkwan.

Hansol pushes open the doors, the carats seem to notice and start shouting. Seungkwan waves with his free hand, other still locked in Hansol’s grip. Fortunately, no activities are currently taking place so Hansol easily walks Seungkwan over to the Carat’s section.

Hansol drops Seungkwan’s hand to his distaste but only to hook it around the small of his back. Now that Seungkwan is facing the Carats he can see the multiple birthday banners all for him, the smile on his face only grows wider.

He sees a few girls in the front check their phones before standing up, Seungkwan watches with curious eyes as the rest of the fans stand as well.

When the first note comes from their mouths his heart plummets into his stomach. They’re singing for him, and it’s beautiful. It’s a birthday song, he can recognize it quickly. He covers his mouth with his hands and tries to ignore the heat that flushes his cheeks.

Another voice joins in, It’s low and quiet enough that only Seungkwan can hear. Hansol’s singing too, it’s gentle and suddenly overwhelming, he leans into Hansol’s side.

Soon, the song fades and the carat’s take their seats again. Seungkwan lets his eyes roam over all the smiling faces that are smiling for him, for him! He can feel the beginnings of hot tears clump around his bottom eyelashes.

Hansol ducks his head near Seungkwan’s ear once more, “Happy Birthday, Seungkwan.” His voice is soft and sweet making Seungkwan feel gooey and mushy. His head is spinning as he can hear cheers of praise directed towards him. He doesn’t have time to respond or wave to the Carats before he’s guided away again, this time back to the room.

When they’re inside Seungkwan sees that seventeen are the only group still there, he doesn’t waste another second and wraps Hansol up in a hug.

Hansol makes a choked off surprised noise that develops into sugary laughter. Seungkwan simply squeezes even tighter when he feels Hansol’s arms loop around his middle. They don’t break away, even when Seungkwan’s leaving tears on Hansol’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” Hansol asks when he hears a sniffle, bringing a hand to pet down Seungkwan’s hair.

“This is really, really stupid— but I thought no one cared about my Birthday. I actually thought you forgot. I was so afraid you weren’t gonna say anything I just felt so sad, I- I…” Seungkwan’s tiny sobs are muffled by Hansol’s clothes, but he still wishes he didn’t cry so easily.

“Ah, Kwannie… You know no one would ever forget you. How could anyone forget someone as special as you?” Hansol cups his hands around Seungkwan’s cheeks, making the older look him in the eyes.

“Don’t look at me when I’m crying…” Seungkwan mutters, barely audible as he tries to squirm free from Hansol.

“We didn’t forget, actually,” Jeonghan announces, getting up from his spot on the floor and walking over to the pair, “This sap just wanted to be the first of us to wish you a happy birthday so he made us be quiet.”

Jeonghan rests his uninjured hand on Hansol’s shoulder, which he quickly nudges off and sputters out nervously.  
As Hansol’s trying to deny Jeonghan’s claim in messy, broken sentences, Seungcheol also stands.

“He said he wanted to make you happy,” Seungcheol latches his fingers onto Hansol’s cheek and pinches, “Aw, look his face is all red! Is our Hansol blushing?”  
  
“Oh, would you leave me alone.” Hansol squeals and smacks Seungcheol’s hand away as Jeonghan bursts into laughter. Hansol slinks off as Soonyoung and Seokmin join Jeonghan and Seungcheol in crowding around the birthday boy. As they wish him a good year and give him compliments it doesn’t stop Seungkwan from thinking about Hansol’s reddening cheeks.

When the rest of the members had stopped swarming him with love, Seungkwan’s left alone in the room as the members gather their things. The ISACs are finally coming to an end, Wonwoo’s already asleep in the car.

After Seungkwan flings his bag into the trunk, he can see Hansol sitting on the concrete stairs a couple feet away. Seungkwan can hear Jihoon and Seungcheol bantering so he knows it will be at least five minutes until he’s needed in the car so he gingerly walks up to Hansol.

He takes a seat next to him, Hansol keeps staring ahead of him like his life depends on it.

“Hey, to be fair, I thought you saying that you wanted to wish me a happy birthday first was really, really cute.” Seungkwan explains after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. Hansol visibly freezes before rolling his shoulders and straightening out his back.

“Good, because I felt embarrassed when Coups said that.” Hansol turns toward him, a small grin on his lips and that’s all it takes for Seungkwan to relax again. The two talk about other things for a short amount of time, joking about everything and anything in between until Seungcheol calls for them into the van.

The ride back to the dorms is long, gives him enough time to think. At this point, he’s not sure that’s a good thing. With his head resting on the cold window, he starts tuning out Seokmin’s excessive laughter and Soonyoung’s obnoxious hooting to the right of him.

Seungkwan thinks his life is deliberately harder because of feelings. Having a crush is hard, having a crush for over four years is harder, and having a crush on your closest friend is possibly the hardest thing Seungkwan’s ever had to deal with.

He’s tried every single thing in the book to try to get rid of it, hell, he even ignored Hansol for an entire week just to see if it’d go away. It ultimately failed when Hansol came up to him like a kicked puppy and asked why he was being avoided, which resulted in the two staying up all night laughing and sneaking ice cream.

The way Jeonghan and Seungcheol were coddling Hansol like that after what he did had to mean something, right? Then again, he’s probably just having wishful thoughts.

It’s no secret that Seungkwan’s been harboring a massive, sticky-sweet, crush on his best friend. He’s sure everyone else in Seventeen can tell besides Hansol himself, the boy is a bit _oblivious_ at times. 

  
There isn’t a day that goes by that Jeonghan doesn’t tease him when his eyes linger on Hansol or when Seokmin jabs him in the side because he stopped talking in the middle of sentence when Hansol simply walked by.

He’s thankful the members keep it to themselves though, if it wasn’t for Jihoon telling everyone to quiet down about it and not meddle in their business— Hansol would’ve found out ages ago.

He wishes he could just confess and get this lump out of his throat before it’s too late, but it’s not easy at all. Especially, when Hansol just happens to talk about what girls from what girl group he finds attractive or what actress he’s been into recently to him. He listens attentively and smiles all the same, tries not give said idols a dirty look if he passes them, and bottles up his feelings even more.

He lets his eyes roll shut, bottom lip worrying between his teeth. The car ride is bumpy and now he’s feeling deflated and just wishes he could be back home sooner.

“Seungkwan, Seungkwannie. Wake up.” A hand on his shoulder jostles him awake, his eyelids peel open to reveal Seokmin crouched in front of him. He didn’t remember falling asleep, but he’s thankful he’s back to the dorms. As he climbs out of the car, Seokmin shuts the door behind him.

As they walk up the steps to the entrance, Seokmin’s arm links around his, he makes Seungkwan stop in his tracks.

“I think you should confess, Kwannie.” Seokmin whispers although the rest of the members are clearly already in the dorms according to the hollering coming from the door. Seungkwan only makes a half-assed attempt to wriggle out of his grasp.

“It’s been long enough, I can’t stand to see the both of you acting like little kids because of your feelings.” Seokmin continues and with every word Seungkwan feels closer and closer to shrinking into ball.

“You know he doesn’t like me like that.” Seungkwan says with more bite in his voice that he had anticipated, although Seokmin only squints in response.

“You’re an idiot, aren’t you?” Seokmin breaks out into a squeaky laugh, almost like he can’t believe his ears. “Do you think Jeonghan and Jisoo have something going on?”

“Yeah,” Seungkwan nods, “They’re always all over each other I think they should just talk it out it’s obvious that Jeonghan wants to… Oh.” Seungkwan meets Seokmin’s eyes once he realizes the correlation, biting his tongue, “Me and Hansol aren’t like that, though.”

“You are an idiot, oh my gosh,” Seokmin bounces on his heels in disbelief and Seungkwan doesn’t seem to understand, “Do I have to spell it out for you?” Seokmin croaks and Seungkwan shamelessly nods his head.

With a final sigh, Seokmin puts both of his hands on Seungkwan’s shoulders holding him in place.

“Hansol likes you, you dummy. He has for so long, Kwan. I can’t believe you haven’t noticed it.” Seokmin says slowly, as if he’s trying to let Seungkwan read his lips.

“What?” Seungkwan’s voice comes out in a higher pitched whimper, but his head is too busy swimming with what Seokmin’s laying on him to care.

“He’s been in love with you for years. Don’t you remember in pre-debut days when we danced with the female trainees? He kept getting embarrassed and staring at you the entire time, that honestly should’ve been your first clue.” Seokmin looks more like a teacher lecturing a student than a friend giving him advice but Seungkwan’s thankful.

“And that time in one find day when he wouldn’t stop clinging to you? Even today, if Jeonghan didn’t say anything I bet he would’ve kissed you.”

“Kissed… me?” Seungkwan’s mind is being assaulted with all this information, he’s surprised he’s even able to form a word, let alone two.

“Yes! Hansol loves you! Please! Both of you are so blind it pisses me off! Hansol in is love with you! Please just confess already everyone is tired of seeing you both fall over each other.” Seokmin shouts, clasping his hands together once Seungkwan finally understands.

“Lower your voice, the front door is open! Oh my god.” Seungkwan shrieks, scattering to slap his hand over Seokmin’s babbling mouth.

“Is everything alright? I heard yelling.” A sleepy voice sounds from up the stairs, both of their heads snap around to see Minghao rubbing at his eyes in the doorway. Seokmin licks at Seungkwan’s hand, getting him to release him with a disgusted groan. The older quickly scrambles up the stairs and ambushes Minghao in a tight hug.

“Hao! I missed you so much today! There was this thing that reminded me of you and…” Seokmin explains to Minghao, arm slung around his neck, he stops every few seconds to press a kiss to some part of his face. Minghao squirms at each peck with a dopey smile on his face.

“Well, at least I’m not as gross as you two. I’ll take oblivious anyday!” Seungkwan grumbles at Seokmin who only turns his head to him to stick out his tongue. Minghao offers a confused look in Seungkwan’s direction, Seungkwan only pushes past them and into the dorms.

It’s warm, the smell of noodles and sweets fill his nose immediately. The staff must’ve let them eat something sugary since they did well.

Jihoons laying on the couch with three honey bun wrappers on his stomach looking half dead, Seungcheol’s sleeping on his legs. It’d be funny because of their size difference, but Seungkwan’s seen situations like this too often for it to be slightly humorous.

Jeonghan is sprawled out on the opposite end with Jisoo on his lap. At this, he raises an eyebrow although no one comments on it.

“I’m gonna take a shower.” He announces to no one in particular as he kicks off his shoes. Since his birthday is still technically today, but it’s late they’ll celebrate it in the morning. Wonwoo is curled on the couch with a book in his hands, he spares Seungkwan a wave as he passes the living room.

He slips into the bathroom with ease, thankful no other members were using it. As he strips off his sweaty clothes, he can see Hansol’s socks on the floor signaling he used the shower last.

“God, I can’t go anywhere without out traces of you, huh?” He says to himself as he twists the knob to the shower, hot water and steam drowning his thoughts.

When he’s finished in the bathroom, smelling fresh and of his vanilla perfume, he lays down on his bed.

Everyone is sleeping now, it’s past 1am, he can tell by the annoying red blinking light from Chan’s bedside table. He’s been trying to sleep for the last thirty minutes, but the knots in his stomach prevent that from happening.

He rolls from his side onto his back, hands folded together on his chest. He stares up at the bunk on top of his, eyes tracing over the wooden support beams and the pattern of the mattress. Hansol’s bunk.

Seokmin never lies, and if he does you can tell. His ears turn twenty different shades of red and his voice gets too shaky, and none of that happened when he was telling Seungkwan about Hansol.

Hansol has feelings for him. Just the thought makes his insides feel warm and his heart beat two times as fast. There’s no way that could be a reality, it just couldn’t.

With all these years, there would’ve been a sign. He’s sure that he’s dropped as many as he could without actually admitting how he feels to Hansol’s face. Hansol would’ve done something, _anything_ , to alert Seungkwan that he maybe loved him more than a friend.

  
But he has. If Seungkwan stops doubting himself for five seconds, he could see that. So he does, he sucks in a quick breath and starts thinking even though that’s only been a bad option recently.

Friends don’t stare at you when dancing with a partner in a couples dance. Friends don’t save a piece of food for you even when they’ve barely eaten themselves. Friends don’t stare at you like you’re the only person who matters. Friends don’t stick by your side every second of the day just because they wanna feel your touch. Friends don’t crawl into your bed when they can’t sleep even though it’s cramped and small. Friends don’t shoo away everyone so they can wish you a happy birthday first because you’re _special_ and _could never be forgotten._

Hansol has feelings for Seungkwan. Hansol has feelings for Boo Seungkwan of Jeju, who can sing better than all the professional choirs in the world. Hansol has feelings for him and It’s hitting him like a ton of bricks.

“Holy fucking shhiiiit!” He whisper-yells, hands coming up to his face to suppress the urge to scream. He starts shaking his legs to get the feeling back into them because he’s sure as hell not getting any sleep now.

He swings his legs off the side of his bed, hissing lightly when the cold floor meets his feet. He blindly stands in the darkness of the room, trying not to trip over something left on the floor. Even in the very dim light peeking in from underneath the door, he can see Hansol’s hand dangling off the top bunk.

He stands still for a moment, unsure of what to do, until he forces himself to tug on one of Hansol’s fingers, because fuck his nerves.

Hansol makes a moan of distaste in waking up before rolling over to look at Seungkwan, his face hid behind the bunk bed bars.

“Hansol, I’m sorry for waking you, but I just can’t wait anymore,” _Five fucking years is enough waiting_ , “Can you meet me in the living room in five minutes please?”

  
Seungkwan holds his breath for the few moments Hansol doesn’t respond, his nervousness biting at his skin.

“Yeah? Just let me brush my teeth first.” Hansol’s voice is caked with sleep, Seungkwan momentarily feels bad until Hansol’s trying to climb down his bunk later.

 _Brush my teeth? I need to brush my teeth._ Panic sets in on Seungkwan, if he’s going to confess he can’t do it with morning breath so he jumps past Hansol and out of the room. He busts into the bathroom, eyes defocusing as he flicks on the light. He plucks his toothbrush from the stand and brushes his teeth like it’s going to save the world. After spitting out the foamy toothpaste mess, he walks out of the bathroom only to see a confused Hansol in the doorway.

“Uhm, Yeah. Just… See you in the living room! Have, er, fun brushing your teeth.” Seungkwan hurriedly mumbles an explanation for his weird behavior before rushing down the hall.

 _Have fun brushing your teeth? You can’t even confess without making it awkward._ Seungkwan hangs his head between his shoulders as he sits down on the couch.

The room is empty now, the hyungs probably back in their own rooms sleeping. The television is still on, it’s on mute and the only source of light in the room. The colors dance and reflection on the floor. He’s starting to wonder if this is a bad idea. Maybe Hansol doesn’t even like him and Seokmin just read something wrong, maybe he’s an idiot for even thinking Hansol would like him. As his hands start shaking, tiny footsteps and the sound of the bathroom door closing ring from the hallway.

“Hey, what’s up?” Hansol asks, clearly uneasy. Seungkwan can’t blame him, who would want to wake up in the middle of the night? This only adds to his list of reasons this could go bad.

“Come sit down with me for a second.” Seungkwan’s voice is barely above a whisper but Hansol still manages to hear him and sits down as close as he can to him. He lays a hand on Seungkwan’s knee for comfort and Seungkwan can slowly feel his confidence rebuild.

“I have something to tell you…” Seungkwan starts, taking one last look at Hansol. His hair is messy from being slept on, his eyes are glossy from just being woken up, and his eyelashes are as thick as ever. They rest on his cheeks every time he blinks and Seungkwan feels like that’s the only thing keeping him from floating away. God, Hansol really is too beautiful.

His heart is beating out of his chest. This is a big deal, this can either go really good or really bad and Seungkwan is _afraid_. What if he’s actually disgusted by him? He’s never talked about thinking any guys were attractive. He’s never shown anything repulsed behavior when Seokmin or Minghao are cuddled up together so his worry for that at least subsides, but there are still other reasons. Seungkwan’s about to faint from all this anxiety until two hand wraps around his own.

“You can tell me anything, okay? I’ll always be there for you.” Hansol says with such genuine sincerity Seungkwan wants to cry all over again. He can’t help himself from shutting his eyes and finally letting it all slip.

“Hansol, I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you since as long as I can remember, it’s kind of sad to admit. You’re so outstanding in everything you do. Everytime we’re alone I’m the happiest I ever am, even if it is just staying up until two in the morning and eating snacks.” He pauses, only to slowly open his eyes to see Hansol smiling. It’s not a regular smile, It’s big and toothy, the kind that give you crinkles by the eyes and Seungkwan thinks it’s the best sight on earth. Suddenly the lump in his throat doesn’t feel so heavy.

“I want you to be as happy as you make me so, so bad. That’s why I cant handle when you’re sad or feeling down. I’m honestly mad you’ve got me so whipped, I can’t handle it. The members keep teasing me for staring at you, don’t you know how rude you are?” Seungkwan’s voice gets lighter with every word he speaks, if he had known confessing felt this relieving he would’ve done it years ago.

“So?” Hansol laughs, it’s giggly and squeaky and just the way Seungkwan likes it. Hansol’s hands are still over Seungkwan’s, he’s doing the thing he always does to calm Seungkwan down for a big event or show, rubbing his thumbs in circles on his skin. But, this isn’t a show or event, it’s him spilling his heart out to someone he loves.

“So, what I’m trying to say is… I have a fat, gay crush on you. I love you too much as friend to have you leave me, so please don’t if you don’t have the same feelings. I just needed to get this off my chest. You have no idea how-“  
Seungkwan stops speaking when Hansol cocks an eyebrow, his voice dies in his throat. He’s worried he’s said something wrong until Hansol’s leaning in.

Hansol’s leaning in. Hansol’s. Leaning. In. He’s leaning in for a kiss, and Seungkwan doesn’t realize it until lips are on his and his eyes are fluttering shut.

Nothing Seungkwan could’ve done would have prepared him for this. Hansol’s lips are _so_ soft, they’re moving ever so gently on his like Hansol’s afraid he’ll break. Seungkwan snaps out of his daze and kisses back, harder. He’s had only a few kisses before this, but he judges he’s doing alright from the pleased noise Hansol just made.

There’s shifting, the couch squeaks under them as Hansol moves. The younger ends up putting a thigh on either side of Seungkwan’s in a straddle, all without breaking apart from his lips.

Hansol’s straddling him, kissing him like there is no tomorrow, and Seungkwan feels like his brain has gone to jelly. Seungkwan swipes his tongue over Hansol’s bottom lip, earning a gasp as Hansol’s lips part.

He slides his tongue in, being careful and slow, but apparently Hansol doesn’t want that from the way his hands are bunching around Seungkwan’s shirt.

Seungkwan keens as Hansol’s hands loop around his neck and he deepens the kiss. If you had told him yesterday he’d have his crush sitting on his lap making out with him, he’d slap you across the face. But this is much better than Seungkwan could’ve imagined.

Seungkwan almost faints when Hansol’s thighs squeeze lightly around him, causing him to bite down softly on Hansol’s bottom lip. Hansol only lets out this sweet, soft whine making Seungkwan’s brain malfunction even more. Hansol quickly parts, unhooking one of his arms from Seungkwan’s neck to slap over his mouth.

“No, No,” Seungkwan stutters, trying not to stare at Hansol’s now kiss swollen spit-slick lips, “That was… really beautiful. Don’t. Let me hear you.”

He’s not even sure what he means but he pulls Hansol’s hand away from his mouth and tugs on his pajama shirt collar to bring him closer. He kisses him again, this time filled with an emotion he can’t put his finger on. Hansol makes another whimper when Seungkwan drops his hands onto his hips holding him down on his lap.

 _Lust_. Right. That’s one hell of an emotion.

It comes swarming at Seungkwan’s senses, he breaks from Hansol with an embarrassing smacking sound. Hansol looks half gone already, hands fiddling with Seungkwan’s shirt.

“I won’t leave marks.” Seungkwan mutters out hastily, Hansol scrunches up his nose in confusion until Seungkwan kisses down his jaw. Hansol immediately melts in his touch, fingers now gripping onto the fabric of Seungkwan’s pajamas. Seungkwan marvels on how easy Hansol unravels for him.

He licks a stripe on Hansol’s neck, the younger makes a noise halfway between a moan and a whine and Seungkwan loves it. Soon, he’s sucking on the Hansol’s neck, never in one place too long to not bruise the skin.

Hansol’s turning into putty underneath his fingertips, it’s probably the hottest thing Seungkwan’s ever experienced in his life. He’s moaning and whining, making these tiny little breathy sounds that are driving him slowly to madness.

“Fuck, Hansol, When did you get so attractive?” Seungkwan breathes onto the skin of Hansol’s neck between kisses he lies there.

“When did you start swearing?” Hansol lets out this small laugh that makes the hair on the back of Seungkwan’s neck stand up.

“I’m older now, Hansol.” Seungkwan points out, Hansol’s grip on his shoulders tighten. The gears in Hansol’s head seem to visibly turn as he thinks.

Silently, he gets off Seungkwan. Seungkwan’s about to ask what’s wrong before his legs are shoved onto the couch. He slips to where his back is resting on the armrest, eyes watching Hansol’s every move.

“Can you show me?” Hansol whispers, climbing back over Seungkwan. This time his thigh is dangerously close to Seungkwan’s crotch, Seungkwan would be lying if he said his gaze didn’t flick towards it. “Can you show me how you’re mature now?”

“I-“ Seungkwan’s voice is cut off when pressure is resting on his crotch, Hansol’s thigh pushing against it. Hansol’s got this dangerous look in his eyes, he’s looking at Seungkwan likes he’s something to _eat_ , and suddenly the room is too hot.

Seungkwan doesn’t answer verbally, he only moves his hips down to catch on Hansol’s thigh, when he drags them back up Hansol’s thigh rubs against his quickly hardening dick and he gasps out.

“Oh my god, Kwannie, that was the hottest thing. Fuck, fuck.” Hansol’s words are fast and jumbled but Seungkwan can still understand, smiling contently.

Hansol moves again, straddling one of Seungkwan’s thighs. Seungkwan can feel the outline of Hansol’s dick through his basketball shorts and it’s hard, making his mouth go dry.

“Please, Seungkwan.” Hansol huffs, letting his eyes shut. Seungkwan gets the idea and moves his hips upwards. His cock catches on Hansol’s thigh and Hansol’s rubs against his, even through the layers of clothing it’s still the right amount of pressure.

He does it again, a low moan falls from Hansol’s mouth and Seungkwan almost loses it. That’s when all of his worries really slip away. He doesn’t care this probably wrong on many levels, he doesn’t care that someone could easily walk in on them, he doesn’t care so he angles his hips up and thrusts on Hansol’s thigh.

“Seungkwannie…” Hansol whimpers, rocking on his thigh to match Seungkwan’s fast pace. The noise makes his cock twitch in his underwear only fueling him to speed up. The couch cries and creaks underneath them. It’s so good, Hansol’s fingernails are digging into his hips but even that feels wonderful.

It feels so good, even through his sweatpants and Hansol’s shorts he can feel the pressure. It’s good, so good, but not enough, he needs _more_. He can feel his stomach tighten, sweat drips down his temple. His hands blindly reach out and clasp around Hansol’s waist, stilling his movements.

“Kwannie, I can’t, Please, I’m almost…” Hansol mumbles shakily, he even manages to rut a few more times on Hansol’s thigh. His face is red, his hair is sticking to his forehead with sweat, reason most likely being the amount of clothes they have on but Seungkwan doesn’t mind.

“Can we try something I don’t think I can… uh.” Seungkwan refuses to finish his sentence out of pure embarrassment, but Hansol nods anyways, “Tell me to stop if you don’t want to.”

With that, he slides Hansol further down his thigh enough to wear he can pull himself out of his boxers. He’s alarmingly hard, he gives himself a few quick half-hearted strokes before rubbing his thumb over his slit and spreading the precum down his shaft. Hansol’s staring, eyes focused on Seungkwan’s reddening cock.

“Stop staring.” Seungkwan whines pathetically, but Hansol keeps his eyes glued towards it. Seungkwan’s would protest more but the sound of Hansol’s boxers snapping against his stomach shuts him up. Hansol’s hand is around his dick, pumping it over Seungkwan, and it’s a mouth-watering sight.

“Fuck, come here.” Seungkwan orders, which Hansol follows by weakly scooting up his leg. Seungkwan uses a free hand to take Hansol’s dick and press it against his own, hissing at the contact. He wraps his fingers around the both of their cocks the best he can, Seungkwan’s thick but Hansol has more length on him than girth.

His eyes flick up to Hansol’s face, his eyes are blown out wide, sweat is threatening to drip down his jaw, Seungkwan can feel himself grow impossibly harder

He drags his hand up their shafts once, nearly crying out when their heads rub against each other. He’s so sensitive, he’s never done anything like this, he can even feel Hansol throb in his grasp and it’s making his brain swim.

He repeats, making Hansol moan unlike before, this time it’s desperate and pleading. Seungkwan takes that as a cue to move his hand faster. He jerks them both off, even flicking his wrist at the head just how he likes it.

Hansol seems to like it too by the cooes, gasps, and strings of _“Please-pleasepleasepleaseplease Seungkwan, I’m so close pleasepleaseplease.”_

Every tiny noise Hansol lets slip from his lips makes Seungkwan feel dizzy in the best way possible, he had no idea Hansol would be so vocal in bed. Then again, he never even thought Hansol would do anything like this with him in the first place.

Seungkwan can feel his climax building up in his stomach, his tugs his bottom lip into mouth to keep himself from being too loud. He uses both of hands now, his right milking the bases and his left cupping around their heads. He pays more attention to Hansol’s to earn a few more breathy sighs.

“You’re so good, kwannie, please, let me- please.” Hansol whines out incoherently, Seungkwan can see his thighs starting to shake which mean he’s nearing his release as well. He picks up the pace even more, tightening his grip around their shafts keeping them close together.

“Seungkwan- Seungkwan, make me cum, so close.” Hansol chokes out, thrusting his best into Seungkwan’s hand. With that strained and broken voiced Hansol sends Seungkwan over the edge, he has to bite down on his lip to not scream out as his orgasm wracks through him in a powerful wave. His cum spurts over his hand and over Hansol’s cock. That seems to do it for him, Hansol moans louder than he should, spilling onto Seungkwan’s hand and pajama shirt in spurts.

Hansol’s face is screwed up in the best way possible, mouth slack as his climax dies down. Seungkwan decides he really, _really_ wants to see Hansol like this again— so far gone and all for him.

It’s quieter now, spare both of their labored breathing. Seungkwan takes a moment to watch Hansol’s chest rise and fall before he has to deal with this.

“Um,” Seungkwan starts, avoiding Hansol’s gaze that is now boring holes into his eye sockets, “I should change.”

“No. You’re going to ask me something, then you can change. That may have just been the best orgasm of my life but you’re still not off the hook.” Hansol rattles between breathes, eyes still roaming over Seungkwan’s features.

“I don’t know what you…” Seungkwan can see Hansol raise his eyebrows and a light bulb blinks on in his head, “Oh my dearest, Hansol,” He makes his voice light and high pitched, Hansol starts laughing, “Will you do me the honors of being my boyfriend?”

“Yes, my beloved, I thought you would never ask.” Hansol leans down to plant a peck right on Seungkwan’s lips, when he sits back up straight a string of semen is on his shirt from where their chests pressed together.  
They both groan in disgust in union, and then break out into giggles shortly after.

“Yeah, you should change now.” Hansol chimes in after stealing another peck at the lips. Hansol tucks himself back into his pants and Seungkwan does the same, getting ready to hop up and into the shower when a voice makes him jump.

“Whoever keeps laughing in the common room, go to sleep! Some of us need to get rest!” Jihoon shouts from the hallway, making Seungkwan and Hansol only break out into more laughter.

And as Seungkwan looks up at Hansol, staring at the crinkles by his eyes and the way his shoulders shake as he laughs, he wonders what he was so afraid of. 


End file.
